


Snippets: Dragon Age Origins Awakenings Appreciation Week

by Aerithbunny



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-13 04:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11177151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerithbunny/pseuds/Aerithbunny
Summary: a bunch of drabbles from dragon age origins awakenings appreciation week 2017





	1. theo x zevran x anders:  a new addition

prompt: Awakenings Anders, what sort of relationship does your Warden Commander have with Anders in Awakenings? 

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

pairing: Zevran Arainai/Theo Mahariel/Anders 

—————–

Theo looked over at Zevran, it had been a few days since they had arrived, and Zevran rather liked the new company. Especially Anders, as did Theo. They had discussed it privately, and both had flirted with the mage a few times. Theo especially enjoyed the way Anders would joke around, though he knew it masked pain.

It always masked pain… Zevran had often used humor to deflect as well, and Theo could be just as sarcastic. He wondered if it was a permanent condition of the men he met, who had been hurt… just like Zevran, or himself. Anders was like them, he’d come from pain… though Theo maybe didn’t know the extent of it. 

That evening, Theo had joined Anders to look out at the night sky. The young mage with an ear piercing was leaning back. He’d just gotten his grey warden tattoo on his arm, and Theo had to admit, it looked good on him. 

“Commander what a surprise, what brings you out here tonight.” Anders remarked.

Theo shook his head. “I was just thinking on a few things, probably a bit too much. As you get older, you tend to think more, humor leaves… I wish I had fresh eyes sometimes still.” he remarked.

Anders chuckled and shook his head. “It’s an act you know.” he replied.

“Yeah, I know.” Theo replied.

Anders looked at him with burning amber eyes, while Theo’s icy cold silver met his. “I… Theo, you’re really not half bad, what I said earlier… I meant it.” he said softly.

“And yet I see your urge to run is still here… I can tell Anders, they’ve put the instinct in you.” Theo replied.

“I mean… you get used to it, Templars that is.” he said softly.

“You shouldn’t have to.” Theo admit.

Anders smiled a little. “That’s true but, none of us come from good lives.” he said softly.

Theo looked back at Zevran, before he glanced at Anders again. “That’s true… but, maybe we could offer some comfort to you… if you’d be willing.” he remarked.

Anders blinked twice before blushing. “I thought you were Dalish… they don’t typically lie with humans.” Anders said carefully.

Theo chuckled and shook his head. “I am Dalish, but you’re no Shem.” he replied.

Anders frowned. “But isn’t that the definition of human in your words?” he asked.

“Not exactly, it’s reserved for the humans that deserve it, you don’t.” Theo replied.

Anders rubbed the back of his head. “I mean… if you’ll have me, what does Zevran think of this?” he asked.

Zevran looked up, trusting eyes glancing at Theo. Theo gave him a reassuring nod. “We’ve always been open, but we’ve talked about this… I think he’d like for you to join us in our bedroom tonight as well.” Theo whispered.

Anders blushed a bit more. “Well I… who am I to refuse such an offer?” he teased.

Theo leaned in closer, brushing his lips along Anders and motioning for Zevran to come over. Maybe they didn’t come from anywhere happy, but they could at least comfort each other.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: thank you all for reading


	2. Anders x Theo Mahariel: fun in Amaranthine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some anders x theo mahariel fun

Prompt:

Adventures in the City of Amaranthine. What sorts of mischief and shenanigans did your Warden Commander get into in the City of Amaranthine over the course of Awakenings?

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

pairing: Theo Mahariel x Anders, Karl Thekla x Anders(mentioned), Zevran Arainai x Theo Mahariel (mentioned)

———

Theo leaned against the bar, they’d just killed the Templars who were after Anders still. He was sure there might be more in the future, they really didn’t seem to want to let the blonde mage go. His silver eyes looked up as Anders danced around the tavern, smirking and flirting with ladies and gentlemen alike. He was living… he was free to a point. 

Theo had sent Zevran on another mission for a few days, so for now it was just him and Anders, and well… Oghren, but the dwarf was passed out somewhere. Nathaniel had gone with Zevran at the time. This gave Theo a moment to appreciate the cute flirty mage. It also gave him a moment to see that Anders was living truly.

How much of this had never been granted to Anders? He spoke a little of Karl, of missing him… but, he didn’t know where he was yet. Theo had been trying to find any letters to help Anders track him down. At least they were also open, but it appeared that Circles were like that to a point.

“I wonder if he would approve of me?” Theo whispered.

“Who?” Anders asked, walking up.

“Karl.” Theo answered.

“Well he probably would, he told me not to let him and I hold me back from anything as he left the Tower but… I do miss him.” Anders admit.

Theo chuckled and shook his head. “We shouldn’t be focusing on that though, not when we’re here putting itching powder in Chantry mothers beds.” Theo teased.

Anders snorted. “That was fun. You of course do realize they’re drunks, not really orphans.” he remarked.

“Oh I know, but harmless fun isn’t so bad.” Theo answered.

Anders smirked and looked down at Ser Pounce A Lot who was yawning in his pack. “You know… I think you’ve done more for me than anyone I’ve ever known.” Anders admit.

Theo sighed. “That’s depressing.” he admit.

Anders grinned. “Maybe, come dance with me.” he said.

Theo smirked and moved his hand into Anders’. “You think you can match grace with a Dalish?” he teased.

Anders smirked. “Well no, but I can try.” he flirted.

Theo grinned and began to dance with Anders, so maybe they were having a bit too much fun in Amaranthine, whatever, he and Anders both deserved to live a little.

\---------------------

AN: thank you all for reading


	3. Darrian Tabris x Nathaniel Howe:  Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some cute awkward conversations between my Tabris and Nathaniel

Prompt:

Nathaniel Howe, what sort of relationship does your Warden Commander have with Nathaniel Howe?

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

pairing: Darrian Tabris x Nathaniel Howe, Darrian Tabris x Zevran (mentioned)

———————————

It was hard to get past what Nathaniel’s father had done to his people, his Alienage. To find out so much happened in Denerim while he was away… to kill the man responsible, it had struck Darrian to his very core. So… he wrote Zevran immediately about meeting Nathaniel. There was a tension between them… perhaps it was not knowing.

But as he got to know Nathaniel, he began to realize that his father had screwed them both over, hurt them both… and maybe they could come together somehow. As he continued to write Zevran, who did write back of course… it became apparent in his letters that he had feelings for Nathaniel, not just Zevran.

Zevran approved of course, but Darrian was… well he wasn’t sure if Nathaniel would return his feelings, or even was attracted to men. Which led to some awkward conversations. Anders was snorting in the background during some of them.

Eventually that led Anders to actually lock them in a room so they could talk. It was Nathaniel who spoke up first, looking at the blue haired elf.

“You… and I, we’re similar. We both grew up in Denerim, we’ve both seen the best of the city… and the worst, to hear what my father did to your people… I’m still not sure how you can even look at me.” Nathaniel admit.

Darrian sighed and shook his head. “You’re not your father.” he remarked.

Nathaniel gave another sigh. “No but… I also… it’s so…” he began to say.

“I care for you Nathaniel!” Darrian blurt out.

He was blushing horribly, and Nathaniel looked up at him in shock, before he blushed as well.

“I’m pretty serious all the time… I know that can be a bit hard to like… but, are you sure?” Nathaniel asked.

“I like that you’re a good human, that you try… that you and I, we’re similar… I just, I can’t help but… my feelings have…” he tried to say.

Nathaniel snorted a bit. “Anders is right, we are awkward.” he remarked.

Darrian blushed even more. “Would you ever consider… Zevran approves from what he’s told me in the letters. I mean we’re open and… would you want to?” he asked.

“Yes, but only once he is back.” Nathaniel replied.

Darrian gave a nod… that sounded ok, he could live with that. Now if he could only just stop blushing.

\------------------

AN: thank you all for reading


	4. Theo Mahariel x Anders x Zevran Arainai:  Time in the Deep Roads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a snippet of theo mahariel with anders and zevran in the deep roads during awakenings.

Prompt:

The Warden Commander and the Deep Roads in Awakenings, childer, claustrophobic Anders, etc. This prompt covers the Deep Roads in Dragon Age Origins Awakenings.

Pairing: Zevran x Theo Mahariel x Anders

———————

Theo was going to punch whoever unleashed the Childer in the jaw, if it was the last thing he ever did. Somehow he didn’t think the Darkspawn could get more disturbing or disgusting… until they did. Anders wasn’t doing well in the Deep Roads, claustrophobic, but at least he had Zevran with him.

They stopped to make camp, and Anders pet Ser Pounce A Lot more, trying to say he wasn’t bothered by the small space around them. But Theo knew it bothered him, as did Zevran. 

The two elves wrapped their arms around him, holding him close as he shook a bit while petting his cat. “I’m so sorry Anders… I promise we will make it out of here tomorrow.” Theo said softly.

“Were they this horrible when you went into them the first time?” Anders asked.

“Not quite Mi Amor. The Childer are providing a new experience.” Zevran remarked.

Nathaniel was on watch, and Sigrun who had just joined them was roasting their dinner. Anders calmed a bit into the arms holding him, though he still shook a bit. 

“I know this is rough, this is the Warden’s main job… going into the Deep Roads and handling Darkspawn, if there had been another way for me to free you from the Templars…” Theo said softly.

Anders shook his head. “I appreciate everything you have done for me Theo.” he said softly.

Theo smiled and leaned in, kissing him on the lips, before Zevran did as well. The mage blushed and smirked a bit. Theo really hoped they wouldn’t be ambushed that night, but who knew… the Childer were providing a challenging experience, but Theo rose up to meet the challenge.

\--------------------

AN: thank you all for reading


	5. Theo Mahariel x Zevran Arainai x Anders:  a night at the Keep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some zevran x theo x anders moments

Just another day at the Keep, adventures in the Keep itself. Finding the entrance to the Deep Roads beneath the Keep, the citizen uprising, dwarves with explosives, etc.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

pairing: Theo Mahariel x Zevran x Anders

—————-

Theo looked around the table. So far Anders was drunk and couldn’t even play cards anymore, while Nathaniel was surprisingly good at them. Oghren had lost and passed out ages ago, and Zevran was watching from the side. The game finished finally after a few more rounds, and Theo helped him to his feet.

“Have I ever told you how good you smell?” Anders asked drunkenly.

Theo snorted and shook his head. “You can tell me later, after you haven’t tried to drink all our wine stocks. I know you have a lot of burdens on your shoulders Anders, but this can’t be as fun as you think it is.” Theo remarked.

Anders sighed as Theo lay him down and Zevran brought in some water. “I think our adventures into Deep Roads below the Keep may have gotten to him.” Zevran remarked.

“I mean… me too, finding out we have darkspawn below us at all times? Not exactly on the list of things I wanted to find out about this place.” Theo remarked.

Zevran gave a nod and Theo finished helping Anders drink some water, before laying down next to him. Zevran moved in and kissed both their cheeks.

“Mi Amor, why do you do it? Why do you continue to be involved in the politics? Or helping lost mages? Or working hard like this?” Zevran asked.

“Because if I don’t, someone else is going to make the decisions, and I’m not sure they’d be the truly right ones. If you’re asking me why I care… I don’t have a clan anymore, and I’m here. This is sort of my new clan… and I want to take care of it, so I don’t lose my newest family that I stay with.” Theo remarked.

“What if more things happen that are beyond your control?” Zevran asked.

“Then I will face them, and I hope you will help me as well.” Theo remarked.

“Mi Amor, I told you I would storm the gates of the dark city itself, I meant it.” the Antivan elf remarked

\----------------

AN: thank you all for reading


	6. Theo Mahariel x Zevran Arainai x Anders x Nathaniel Howe:  A sudden admittance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> adventures in the blackmarsh with the ot4

Priompts:

——————–

Black Marsh and the Warden Commander, adventures in Black Marsh, the Fade, etc.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

pairing: Theo x Anders x Zevran x Nathaniel ot4

It had taken a trip into the Blackmarsh for Nathaniel to admit his feelings for the three men, and Theo could not think of worse timing. They’d been wandering through the Marsh, and Anders kept prodding and poking at Nathaniel. He was sarcastic and witty, and joking of course. They all knew it was how Anders handled any emotional pain he may still be harboring, plus Nathaniel was fun to tease. 

Than there was Zevran who had decidedly had enough of Blackmarsh within three minutes, as had Theo. But they had to be there anyway. Still, it wasn’t until Theo was fighting some terrifying monsters, and they were talking about mortality when Nathaniel really felt he needed to say something. Sure they’d done that before… but the three had been growing on him.

The rogue looked at the ground, expecting rejection, when Anders kissed his cheek. Nathaniel’s eyes went wide as he looked at him. 

“Nathaniel, we’ve already discussed that each of us like you in that manner.. we were just waiting on you.” Zevran remarked.

“But you have awful timing. I mean… we’re in Blackmarsh, we can’t say our first official date was in Blackmarsh, are you kidding me?” Theo remarked.

Nathaniel pinched the bridge of his nose. “I just… what if we die here? This place is pretty spooky and filled with odd enemies… and I know we’ve faced some of them before but…” he said.

“Nothing is killing me here, I have too much left to do.” Theo remarked.

Anders smirked. “Besides, I know this place isn’t the best, but we’re better.” he said.

“True, Theo only recruits the best.” Zevran remarked.

“Besides, the minute you failed to kill me and wanted to follow me, it was just like how Zev and I met, right Zev?” Theo asked.

Zevran snorted. “Basically, you were doomed to fall for him, I am afraid.” he teased Nathaniel.

The archer blushed, the three of them taking turns to kiss him on the lips, before they finally moved ahead.

\-------------------------

AN: thank you all for reading


	7. Justice Asks Questions about the OT4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> justice asks questions about the ot4

Prompts:

Justice, what sort of relationship does your Warden Commander have with Justice?

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

pairing mentioned: Theo Mahariel x Anders x Zevran x Nathaniel

—————-

“How are you dating three men all at one time? Does not jealousy and envy enter the equation?” Justice asked.

“No, because we have open communication and we’re open with each other, that’s what being with multiple people is supposed to be like.” Theo remarked.

“I see… Kristoff was married… their relationship was different than yours.” Justice remarked.

“Yes, it was. I’m Dalish, and while some or most Dalish marry and are very traditional, I was raised with freedom in both my life and my body. I chose to keep it that way. That doesn’t mean I don’t love any of them, I love all of them.. if something were to happen to them… I don’t know what I would do.” Theo admit.

“But things happen to them all the time, just the other day Anders was underneath one of those Childer who was trying to bite his face off.” Justice remarked.

“And you saved him, while I saved Nathaniel from another. I can’t be in two places at once… I can only hope that me and my lovers are stronger than the enemy.” Theo explained.

“They are, as are you. I will take time to consider… what you have told me, about a different sort of romantic relationship.” Justice spoke.

“Good, though… you may want to inhabit someone who isn’t corpse before trying any romance.” Theo said.

If corpses could blush, Theo was sure Justice would have.

\------------------

AN: thank you all for reading


	8. Theo Mahariel x Zevran Arainai x Anders x Nathaniel Howe:  teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ot4 teasing and such in the wending wood ruins

Prompt:

The Wending Wood, adventures in the Wending Wood, the ruins in the Wending Wood, etc.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

pairing: Theo Mahariel x Zevran Arainai x Anders x Nathaniel Howe ot4

———-

Theo sighed as Oghren talked about the Darkspawn taking his things. Velanna seemed displeased as well, and Sigrun was decidedly laughing a bit at the situation. Creators, he couldn’t wait to get back to the others at the Keep, this day was a nightmare. 

He could only imagine what Zevran would have said if… wait…

“Mi Amor?” Zevran asked, walking up with Anders, Justice, and Nathaniel.

“When you were taking so long, we were starting to get worried.” Nathaniel commented.

“We tracked you here through Zevran’s abilities at tracking.” Anders commented.

Theo groaned. “My things were stolen… trust me, I woke up in a cell, did you have to kill some Darkspawn to get down here?” he asked.

“Yes, and a spot of iconoclasm was fun too.” Anders commented.

“Well, I still can’t leave until-” Theo began to say.

He spotted the Darkspawn ahead wearing his clothes. He growled and went to attack, he needed his things back. Anders sighed. “He’d be lost without us, truly.” he snarked.

“That is true, we leave him alone for one mission and see what happens.” Zevran commented as he attacked some more Darkspawn.

“I’m afraid you’ll have to be punished later for your transgressions, making us worry.” Anders teased Theo.

Theo rolled his eyes. “I love you all too.” he commented.

Justice frowned. “What would a proper punishment for being kidnapped-” he began to ask.

“It’s not literal.” Nathaniel tried to explain.

Zevran was snickering… Theo knew he’d never live this down.

\---------------------

AN: thank you all for reading ^^


	9. Theo Mahariel x Anders:  a moment alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a moment between theo and anders alone, slightly nsfw for nudity

Prompt:

The Warden Commander x _______ , any ships for the Warden Commander with any of the Awakenings companions.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

Theo Mahariel x Anders

—————

Theo lay with Anders on the bed. Zevran and Nathaniel were out for the day, and Theo just wanted to spend some time with the cute mage, alone. Both of them lay naked together, lips meeting gently and the door closed.

Anders’ hands slipped down Theo’s long and muscular form. His hips were wide and he had a very nice round ass. Anders couldn’t help but squeeze it and smirk at him, which caused Theo to smirk back and start kissing up his neck more. 

The pale elf’s long white locks of hair were still in their long braid, and his tattooed face was in the crook of Anders’ neck. Anders’ hand moved up his back and to his neck. “I adore you.” he whispered.

Theo pulled back and looked at him with silver eyes, the amber eyes of Anders’ searching his own. They never said it, they never went far enough to really say that they were in love… it was too hard for Anders, he missed Karl, and this was just supposed to be fun… he wasn’t supposed to fall.

But how do you not fall in love with the Warden Commander? He’s got those eyes that just pull you in, and they had so much in common… he never thought he’d find this with a Dalish elf.

The thought actually scared him a little, he couldn’t get attached, even as a warden… the Templars would hunt him down, they hated to lose what they thought was theirs. 

Still, he pushed those thoughts aside as Theo leaned in and kissed him again on the lips, no, right now he just wanted a lone moment with Theo. He wanted to feel him, to care for him with his body, and to forget just how much his heart tugged when he looked into those silver eyes.

\-----------------

AN: thank you all for reading


	10. Nathaniel Howe x Anders:  a moment to think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nanders for day 7's pairing prompt

Awakening Companion ships, (Anders x Nathaniel, Velanna x Sigrun, etc.) this prompt is for Awakenings Companion ships.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

pairing: Nathaniel Howe x Anders, Karl x Anders (mention)

—————–

Anders had been teasing Nathaniel all day. Theo and Zevran were gone, which meant they were basically left to their own devices. Nathaniel always responded just right, and Anders enjoyed flustering him a bit, he was so cute. 

“Anders… may I ask you something serious?” Nathaniel asked.

“Yes.” Anders replied.

“What happens after we defeat the Mother? Do you escape and leave… go back to this Karl we’ve heard so much about?” Nathaniel asked.

Anders winced and looked at the ground. “I… so you caught me.” he said softly.

“I knew it was coming… I just, are you truly unhappy here, with me?” Nathaniel asked.

“It’s not that… you and I, it’s fun. I like you a lot Nathaniel… but what Karl and I had, he was the first… I can’t just give that up.” Anders admit.

Nathaniel gave a thoughtful nod. “You’ve taught me a lot… about mages, about why the nobles need to step up more and protect mages. About why the chantry is wrong for how they treat you all. It’s… I’m going to miss you.” he admit.

Anders frowned. “Nathaniel…” he said softly.

Nathaniel looked up at him and smiled a little. It was a reassuring smile, but Anders wasn’t sure who Nate was reassuring in that moment.

“You know, after I find him… I could come back, I mean, I know I’m a bit of a pain in the arse, and I can drive you crazy and all with all my teasing.” he was teasing again.

Nathaniel smiled a little. “I’d like it if you came back.” he admit.

Anders flushed a bright red, and rubbed the back of his head. Maker.. he wasn’t supposed to go and fall in love, he was an apostate for Maker’s sake. But Nathaniel was so sweet, and sure they got on each other’s nerves sometimes but… in a way, Anders wouldn’t have it any other way.

He felt Nathaniel kiss him, and he leaned in, melting into the kiss. He’d find Karl, but he’d find his way back to Nate.

\------------------

AN: thank you all for reading


	11. Theo Mahariel x Zevran Arainai:  aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zevran and theo share a moment after the mother's defeat

Prompt:

The Warden Commander who survived the Arch Demon and had a lover that they were separated temporarily from in Awakenings. This prompt covers the Warden Commander and their beloved from Origins.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fanfiction.

Theo Mahariel x Zevran Arainai

—————–

Theo sighed as he leaned against the bed with Zevran. “Can you believe we did it?” he asked.

“You killed an Archdemon, and you’re asking if I thought you could kill the Mother?” Zevran asked.

“Well… when you put it that way…” Theo remarked.

“I can believe it, because you are amazing Mi Amor. I am just glad to still be at your side.” Zevran answered.

Theo looked over at him. “This is only the beginning…” he said softly.

“I know Mi Amor… but I would gladly take on the entire world with you at my side.” he admit.

Theo leaned in and kissed him. “How did I get so lucky?” he whispered.

“I do not know, considering I ask myself that every day.” Zevran replied.

Theo chuckled and shook his head. “Everyone expects me to just disappear, I mean… I know I deserve a vacation, but there’s still so much to do.” he admit.

“Well just remember to take some time for yourself.” Zevran replied with concern.

“Well, I have you to remind me.” Theo replied.

Zevran smirked and locked the door, leaning in to kiss Theo again. He knew this was the man he’d marry, if they ever had time for a marriage.

\-----------------

AN: thank you all for reading


End file.
